


Dirty Dancing

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute to dirty, I am shameless, M/M, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs to learn to dance for prom, Vlad is a great teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prom, one of the most important and most nerve racking events of a teenagers life. Often, it’s used to mark the end of childhood innocence, and the opening of adulthood. To Danny it marked the single most nerveracking event in his highschool career. He was expected to dress in a stuffy suit and DANCE. He could barely walk a straight line, and people expected him to delicately whisk a woman off her feet and across the dance floor? Right, that was happening. So who did his dad pick to teach him to dance? Vlad. Of course it was Vlad. Who else would it be? Surely not one of the other ex-archnemesis who now haunted Danny’s wet dreams, oh wait that was just Vlad too.

Danny sighed as he trudged up to Vlad’s front door and wrapped lightly on the door, hoping in vain that the superpowered man wouldn’t hear. The door opened promptly a few seconds later “Your early Daniel, surely your not that excited to get your hands on me?”

Oh you have no idea….Danny smiled wryly and followed Vlad into his home “Nah, just want this lesson over with. Dancing with an old man doesn’t really make for an exciting afternoon does it?” 

With his back turned Danny wasn’t able to see the predatory grin spread over Vlad’s face “Oh….you’d be surprised how fun I can be Daniel….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIRTY BIT

Dancing was just like Danny had expected it to be, difficult and exhausting. He did not, however, anticipate the effects of spending a good hour pressed up against Vlad. Sufficed to say he was doing his damnedest to keep his arousal at bay.

Vlad had “graciously” taken the roll of the female partner, allowing Danny to get a feel for leading a lady around the dance floor. Vlad was sure to correct any mistakes in posture here and there with only the gentlest of instruction.   
  
“It’s a waltz Daniel, not a hoe down.” Vlad snorted and tapped at Danny’s hips “Keep these straight, if you posture drops you’ll end up bumping hips with your partner, which I’m sure is a bit inappropriate for such a function.” 

Danny flushed and tugged away from Vlad with a huff “This is dumb! Why would I ever need to know this much about dancing!” Vlad chuckled and grabbed Danny by the wrist, tugging him back up against his chest “Dancing is a language. You can tell your partner your intentions purely through the act of leading them across a floor. For instance the tango.” Vlad brought their joined hands up to head level and dropped his free hand to Danny’s lower back, drawing him in closely, so that their hips were just barely brushing. “It’s a sensual dance, seductive in nature. Can you guess what I’m thinking when I do this?” He pulled Danny through the first steps of the dance, their hips rocking together with each step, until Danny ended up dipped under Vlad, one leg hooked around his waist. 

“Uh….” Danny was frankly speechless. The dance itself was riveting, but being pressed so close to Vlad had other effects on his body, namely his dick. He glanced down between them and blushed, with the way they were pressed together there was no way Vlad wasn’t feeling that. “My Daniel…that’s quite forward….” Vlad’s grin turned dirty in what seemed like a second. “Surely the tango isn’t that arousing to you?” He slid his hand from Danny’s grasp, down his arm and over his chest “Perhaps it’s the company you keep?” Vlad dug his nails slightly into Danny’s chest and drug them down, stretching Danny’s shirt over his chest.

Danny let out a filthy groan and arched up, despite his precarious position in Vlad’s arms. Vlad chuckled softly “I suppose that’s my answer isn’t it?” Danny sucked his lip through his teeth and whined. There was no way this was real….“Daniel, if I may be so bold, perhaps we should end the dance lesson here….I’m sure your mind has wandered to darker pursuits by now….” Vlad’s eyes raked over the younger boy in his arms, puberty had hit Danny like a brick. Where he was once scrawny the boy had filled out into a lean muscled young man, though he seemed to have retained his lithe figure. Vlad had spent many nights wondering how Danny’s hips would arch under him, how his voice would hit higher pitches when he moaned, how his eyes would snap shut in ecstasy.

Danny himself was having quite the internal crisis. Vlad was 40, a littler over twice Danny’s age, and here he was half, oh who was he kidding, GRINDING against the hulk of a man. Really where did a guy his age get off on having that much muscle? At this point he could make two choices, push Vlad away and go home to sadly whack one out to a fantasy, or to tug Vlad down and kiss the smug right out of him. The second choice was far more attractive. Danny didn’t expect Vlad’s lips to be as soft as they were, he also didn’t expect the man to react so quickly. Danny was cradled in his arms in a second, with Vlad furiously kissing him back, years of tension seeping out into the one action.

The floor was cold under Danny’s skin, but his shirt had been shucked away almost immediately, an act he was thankful for since his erection was smearing messily over his stomach. Vlad had taken his sweet time stretching Danny, and where there had initially been discomfort, now all he could feel was blinding pleasure as the older man thrust into him.  
  
Vlad couldn’t help but leave his mark across the boy chest, soft nips of his flesh turned into possessive bites knowing that Danny would be taking a sate to prom. The boy was his, and whoever he took to this juvenile dance should know. Danny looked resplendent spread under him, thick thighs wrapped tightly around Vlad’s hips. Vlad came embaressingly quickly, only shortly after the younger halfa, but he had never felt so satisfied. 

Prom was two weeks away, there was certainly time for more dance lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check me out on tumblr at doubledragonwrites!

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading and come play on tumblr at doubledragonwrites!


End file.
